Harry Potter and the Dark Force Rising
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: As Ministry and Council forces fight over a fleet of ghostly warships, a mysterious Dark wizard plots to turn Harry Potter to the dark side. . . .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling**

HARRY POTTER

DARK FORCE RISING

The dying Ministry's most  
cunning and ruthless  
warlord—Grand Admiral  
Grindelwald—has taken command  
of the remnants of the Ministry  
fleet and launched a massive  
campaign aimed at the Wizards'  
Council's destruction.

Meanwhile, Ron Weasley and  
Dean Thomas race against time  
to find proof of treason inside the  
highest in the Council—only to  
discover instead a ghostly fleet  
of warships that could bring  
doom to their friends and victory  
to their enemies.

Yet most dangerous of all is a  
new Dark wizard, risen from the  
ashes of a shrouded past,  
consumed by bitterness . . . and  
scheming to corrupt Harry Potter  
to the dark side. . . .


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Timothy Zahn.**

Here are the characters in this story:

 **Luke Skywalker - Harry Potter (age 28), Auror Knight**

 **Han Solo - Ron Weasley (age 38), Captain of the _Ford Anglia_**

 **Leia Organa Solo - Hermione Granger Weasley (age 28), Senator of Scotland**

 **Mara Jade - Ginny Weasley (age 26), smuggler**

 **Lando Calrissian - Dean Thomas (age 40), entrepreneur**

 **C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 43), prefect droid**

 **R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 42), messenger droid**

 **Chewbacca - Rubeus Hagrid (age 209), co-pilot of the _Ford Anglia_**

 **Wedge Antilles - Neville Longbottom (age 30), Rogue Leader, Army Commander**

 **Gilad Pellaeon - Tiberius Ogden (age 60), Ministry Captain of _Nurmengard_**

 **Winter - Parvati (age 29), handmaiden and Council agent**

 **Mitth'raw'nuruodo (Thrawn) - Gellert Grindelwald (age 62), Ministry Grand Admiral**

 **Talon Karrde - Aberforth Dumbledore (age 44), smuggler chief, captain of the _Hog's Head_**

 **Joruus C'Baoth - Bartemiuus Crouch (age 32), Dark wizard**

 **Mon Mothma - Millicent Bagnold (age 57), Minister for Magic**

 **Borsk Fey'lya - Rufus Scrimgeour (age 40), Senator of Dartmoor**

 **Zakarisz Ghent - Lorcan Lovegood (age 20), slicer**

 **Aves - Anthony Goldstein (age 28), smuggler**

 **Rukh - Sanguini (age 31), Ministry guard**

 **Khabarakh clan Kihm'bar - Amarillo clan Lestoat (age 29), Ministry commando**

 **Gial Ackbar - Admiral Murcus (age 53), Council Supreme Commander, Senator of the Black Lake**

 **Fynn Torve - Ritchie Coote (age 37), member of the Slug Club (mention only)**

 **Sturm - MacBoon (age unknown), Quintaped**

 **Drang - McClivert (age unknown), Quintaped**

 **Aban - Captain Harper (age 34), Ministry Captain**

 **Abric - Will (age 41), ship thief**

 **Anselm - Roger Davies (age 41), engineer**

 **Brandei - Mortlake (age 51), Ministry Captain**

 **Tav Breil'lya - Percival Ignatius (age 32), aide to Senator Scrimgeour**

 **Chin - Borgin (age 40), smuggler**

 **Ponda Baba - Gregory Goyle (age 38), smuggler (mention only)**

 **Barse - Lieutenant Vaisey (age 41), Hit Wizard**

 **Dankin - Alderton (age 37), smuggler**

 **Freja Covell - Antonin Dolohov (age 38), Ministry General**

 **Dorja - Perseus Parkinson (age 74), Ministry Captain**

 **Lachton - Zonko (age 35), smuggler**

 **Hiram Drayson - John Dawlish (age 46), Council Admiral (mention only)**

 **Cornelius Evazan - Vincent Crabbe (deceased), serial killer (mention only)**

 **Niles Ferrier - Willy Widdershins (age 40), ship thief**

 **Gunner Groth / Dengar Roth - Tarquin McTavish / Urquhart Tavish (age 34), bounty hunter**

 **Hoffner - Ciceron Harkiss (age 50), gambler (mention only)**

 **Palpatine - Dark Lord Voldemort (deceased), Dark Lord of the Death Eaters, Dark Lord of the New Ministry**

 **Tschel - Peregrine Derrick (age 31), Ministry Lieutenant**

 **Garm Bel Iblis - Alastor Moody (age 71), resistance leader**

 **Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader - James Potter / Severus Snape (deceased), Auror Knight and former Death Eater (mention only)**

 **Yoda - Albus (deceased), Head Auror and General (mention only)**

 **Obi-Wan Kenobi - Sirius Black (deceased), Auror Master and General**

 **Jabba Desilijic Tiure - Golgomath the Giant (deceased), crime lord (mention only)**

 **Jacen Solo - Albus (Potter) Weasley (unborn), son of Ron and Hermione Weasley**

 **Jaina Solo - Rose Weasley (unborn), daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley**

 **Jorus C'Baoth - Bartemius Crouch (deceased), Auror Master (mention only)**

 **Irenez - Tonks (age 53), bodyguard**

 **Ir'khaim clan Khim'bar - Trocar clan Lestoat (age 32), Dynast of Clan Lestoat**

 **Bail Organa - Charles Granger (deceased), Prince and Viceroy of Scotland (mention only)**

 **Breha Organa - Jean Granger (deceased), Queen of Scotland (mention only)**

 **Crix Madine - Saul Croaker (age 68), Council General (mention only)**

 **Kline - Chambers (age 34), engineer**

 **Tra's M'ins - Justus Pilliwickle (deceased), Auror Master (mention only)**

 **Sena Leikvold Midanyl - Mafalda Hopkirk (age 56), chief aide to General Moody**

 **Wraith - Bogey (age unknown), partner of Willy Widdershins**

 **Peregrine - Godric Gryffindor (deceased), legendary ghost (mention only)**

 **Shen - Bradley (age 35), engineer**

 **Svan - Bryce (age 56), villager**

 **Wilhuff Tarkin - Pius Thicknesse (deceased), Ministry Governor**

 **Tarm - Gaunt (age 47), villager**

 **Tomrus - Grant Page (age 25), engineer**

 **Maitrakh of Clan Khim'bar - Carmilla clan Lestoat (age 54), Maitrakh of Clan Lestoat**

 **Sarin Virgilio - Bertie Higgs (age 36), Council Captain**

 **Vor'corkh - Brian (age 45), vampire dynast**

 ** _Planets:_**

 **Tatooine - Surrey (mention only)**

 **New Cov - Ottery St Catchpole**

 **Endor - Forbidden Forest**

 **Abregado-rae - Norfolk**

 **Coruscant (Imperial Palace) - London (Ministry Headquarters)**

 **Alderaan - Scotland (mention only)**

 **Nkllon - Cornwall (mention only)**

 **Bimmisaari - Nottingham (mention only)**

 **Honoghr (Nystao) - Transylvania (Sasabonsam)**

 **Hoth - Tibet (mention only)**

 **Jomark - Little Hangleton**

 **Kashyyyk - Minsk (mention only)**

 **Myrkr (Hyllyard City) - Isle of Drear (McClivert City)**

 **Bpfassh - Avalon (mention only)**

 **Sluis Van - Nimbus**

 **Peregrine's Nest - Godric's Hollow**

 **Wayland - Horcrux (mention only)**

 **Rishi - Triwizard**

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_ **-** **_Ford Anglia_**

 ** _Chimaera_ \- _Nurmengard_**

 ** _Death's Hand - Greater Good_**

 ** _Peregrine_ - _Godric_**

 ** _Katana_ \- _Peverell_**

 ** _Harrier_ \- _Elder Wand_**

 ** _Braxant Brave_ \- _Deathly Hallows_**

 _ **Species:**_

 **Human - Human**

 **Wookiee - Half-giant**

 **Corellian - Devonian**

 **Bimm - Goblin (mention only)**

 **Bothan - Gryffindor**

 **Barabel - Gorgon**

 **Chiss - Durmstrang**

 **Defel - Boggart**

 **Duinuogwuin - Selma**

 **Myneyrsh - Jarvey (mention only)**

 **Noghri - Vampire**

 **Ewok - Centaur (mention only)**

 **Mon Calamari - Selkie**

 **Psadan - Imp (mention only)**

 **Herglic - Dukuwaqa**

 **Alderaanian - Scottish**

 **Chandrilan - Ravenclaw**

 **Socorron - Half-blood**

 **Jawa - Gnome (mention only)**

 **Jedi - Auror**

 **Rishii - Sphinx**

 **Rancor - Hungarian Horntail (mention only)**

 **Vornskr - Quintaped**

 **Rodian - Snatcher**

 **Ysalamir - Hinkypunk**

 **Verpine - Fairy**


	3. Antonin Dolohov

**Disclaimer: I am not Timothy Zahn or J.K. Rowling.**

 _Over the Isle of Drear, Grand Admiral Gellert Grindelwald and Ministry Captain Tiberius Ogden stand on the bridge of the Ministry cruiser_ Nurmengard _._

 **Grindelwald.** A question, Captain?

 **Ogden.** No, sir.

 **Grindelwald.** You're perhaps wondering why we haven't yet attacked?

 **Ogden.** Yes, sir, I was. All our forces appear to be in position.

 **Grindelwald.** Our military forces are, yes. But not the observers I sent into Dufftown.

 **Ogden.** _[surprised]_ Dufftown?

 **Grindelwald.** Yes. I find it unlikely that a man of Aberforth Dumbledore's cunning would set up a base in the middle of a forest without also setting up security contacts with others outside the immediate area. Dufftown is too far from Dumbledore's base for anyone there to directly witness our attack. Hence, any sudden flurries of activity in the city will imply the existence of a more subtle line of communication. From that we'll be able to identify Dumbledore's contacts and put them under long-term surveillance. Eventually, they'll lead us to him.

 **Ogden.** Yes, sir. Then you're not expecting to take any of Dumbledore's own people alive.

 **Grindelwald.** _[smiles]_ On the contrary. I fully expect our forces to find an empty and abandoned base.

 **Ogden.** In that case, sir, why are we attacking it?

 **Grindelwald.** Three reasons, Captain. First, even men like Aberforth Dumbledore occasionally make mistakes. It could well be that in the rush to evacuate his base he left some crucial bit of information behind. Second, as I've already mentioned, an attack on the base may lead us to his contacts in Dufftown. And third, it provides our ground forces with some badly needed field experience. Never forget, Captain, that our goal is no longer merely the pitiful rear-guard harassment of the past five years. With the Horcrux Cave and our late Dark Lord's collection of _Geminio_ canisters in our hands, the initiative is once again ours. Very soon now we'll begin the process of taking regions back from Dumbledore's Army. And for that we'll need an army every bit as well trained as the officers and crew of the fleet.

 **Ogden.** Understood, Admiral.

 **Grindelwald.** Good. It's time. Signal General Dolohov that he may begin.

 **Ogden.** Yes, sir. _[into the transmitter]_ This is _Nurmengard_. Launch the attack.

 **Dolohov.** _[over the transmitter]_ Acknowledged, _Nurmengard_. _[to all]_ General Dolohov to all units: we've got the light. Let's go.

 _A legion of Ministry walkers, led by General Antonin Dolohov, march toward Aberforth Dumbledore's hideout on the Isle of Drear. As they do so, Dolohov notices one of his men is slacking behind._

Unit two, bring it up.

 **Major.** Trying, sir. We're encountering some thick vine clusters that are slowing down our scout walkers.

 **Dolohov.** Is it bothering your walker any?

 **Major.** No, sir. But I wanted to keep the flank together . . .

 **Dolohov.** Pattern coherence is a fine goal during academy maneuvers, Major. But not at the expense of an overall battle plan. If the scout walkers can't keep up, leave them behind.

 **Dolohov.** Yes, sir.

 _Dolohov breaks the connection._

 _[aside]_ Well, the Grand Admiral is right about one thing, at least: my troops are going to need a lot more battle seasoning before they will be up to real Ministry standards.

 _A signal sounds._

 _[to his crew]_ Status?

 **Gunner.** All weapons charged and ready.

 **Pilot.** No indications of resistance, active or passive.

 **Dolohov.** Stay alert. All units: move in.

 _The walkers move through the forest and into Aberforth's abandoned camp._

 **Commander.** _[over the transmitter]_ I'm getting approximately twenty life-form readings from the main building, General. All in the central section.

 **Pilot.** They don't register as human, though.

 **Dolohov.** Maybe they're being shielded. Let's find out. Assault squads: go.

 _The Ministry forces move carefully into the abandoned building, but find nothing but silence. Then a report from Ministry Lieutenant Vaisey sounds._

 **Vaisey.** General Dolohov. his is Lieutenant Vaisey. We've secured the target zone, sir. There's no one here.

 **Dolohov.** _[nods]_ Very good, Lieutenant. How does it look?

 **Vaisey.** Like they pulled out in a hurry, sir. They left a fair amount of stuff behind. But it all looks pretty much like junk.

 **Dolohov.** That will be for the scanning crew to decide. Any indication of booby traps or other unpleasant surprises?

 **Vaisey.** None at all, sir. Oh, and those life-forms we picked up are nothing but these long furry animals living on the tree growing up through the center of the roof.

 _Dolohov nods._

 **Dolohov.** _[aside]_ Hinkypunks. Grindelwald's been making such a big deal about those creatures. I hope at some point he and Ogden will see fit to fill me in on that big secret. _[to Vaisey]_ Get up a defensive honeycomb. Signal the scanning crew when you're ready. And get comfortable. The Grand Admiral wants this place taken apart. And that's exactly what we're going to do.

 **Vaisey.** Very good, General. Proceed with the dismantling.

 _The Ministry forces advance._

 _Exit all._


	4. Aberforth's Decision

**Disclaimer: I am not Timothy Zahn or J.K. Rowling.**

 _On board the_ Hog's Head _, Aberforth Dumbledore and his chief lieutenants Ginny Weasley and Anthony Goldstein watch the Ministry forces on the Isle of Drear._

 **Ginny.** I suppose that's it, then.

 **Aberforth.** Yes. I suppose it is.

 _Ginny exchanges looks with Goldstein._

 **Ginny.** Shouldn't we be going, then?

 _Aberforth sighs sadly._

 **Ginny.** _[aside, bitter]_ So Aberforth lost his home. Big deal. I've lost far more than that in my lifetime and survived just fine. Get over it. _[to Aberforth]_ I asked if we should get going.

 **Aberforth.** I heard you. I think perhaps we ought to wait a little longer, see if we left anything behind that might point in the direction of our Triwizard base.

 _Ginny glances at Goldstein again._

 **Goldstein.** We were pretty thorough. I don't think there was any mention of Triwizard anywhere except the main computer and that left with the first group out.

 **Aberforth.** I agree. Are you willing to stake your life on that assessment?

 **Goldstein.** Not really.

 **Aberforth.** Nor am I. So we wait.

 **Ginny.** What if they spot us? Skulking behind asteroids is the oldest trick on the list.

 **Aberforth.** They won't spot us. Actually, I doubt the possibility will even occur to them. The average man running from the likes of Grand Admiral Grindelwald is unlikely to stop running until he's a good deal farther away than this.

 **Ginny.** _[aside]_ Are _you_ willing to stake your life on that assessment? _[sighs]_ Oh, he's probably right. The logic and tactics seem clean. But still, there is something nagging at me . . . I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this.

 _Exit all._


	5. Grindelwald's Insight

**Disclaimer: I am not Timothy Zahn or J.K. Rowling.**

 _Enter Grindelwald and Ogden, on the bridge of_ Nurmengard _._

 **Ogden.** Well, so much for that . . . unless your observers have picked up any reactions in Dufftown.

 _Ogden glances at Grindelwald._

 **Grindelwald.** There was a small twitch, as a matter of fact. Cut off almost before it began, but I think the implications are clear.

 **Ogden.** Yes, sir. Shall I have Surveillance begin equipping a long-term ground team?

 **Grindelwald.** Patience, Captain. It may not be necessary, after all. Key for a midrange scan and tell me what you see.

 _Ogden scans around the Isle of Drear._

 **Ogden.** You mean that little asteroid out there?

 **Grindelwald.** That's the one. Nothing remarkable about it, is there? No, don't do a sensor focus. We wouldn't want to prematurely flush our quarry, would we?

 **Ogden.** Our quarry? With all due respect, sir, I don't see any indication that anything's out there.

 **Grindelwald.** I don't either. But it's the only sizable cover available for nearly ten million kilometers around the Isle of Drear. There's really no other place for Dumbledore to watch our operation from.

 **Ogden.** Your permission, Admiral, but I doubt Dumbledore is foolish enough to just sit around waiting for us to arrive.

 **Grindelwald.** _[narrows his eyes]_ You forget, Captain, that I've met the man. More important, I've seen the sort of artwork he collects. No, he's out there. I'm sure of it. Aberforth Dumbledore is not merely a smuggler, you see. Perhaps not even primarily a smuggler. His real love is not goods or money but information. More than anything else in the galaxy, he craves knowledge:and the knowledge of what we have or have not found here is too valuable a gem for him to pass up.

 **Ogden.** Shall I order a Ministry broom squad to investigate, sir?

 **Grindelwald.** As I said, Captain, patience. Even in sensor stealth mode with all engines shut down, he'll have made sure he can power up and escape before any attack force could reach him. _[smiles]_ Or rather, any attack force from _Nurmengard_.

 **Ogden.** You sent a message to the rest of the fleet, timing it against my attack order to mask the transmission.

 **Grindelwald.** Very good, Captain. Very good, indeed.

 **Ogden.** Thank you, sir.

 **Grindelwald.** _[nods]_ More precisely, my message was to a single broom, the _Obscurial_. It will arrive in approximately ten minutes. At which point, we'll see just how accurate my reading of Dumbledore has been.

 _Exit all._


	6. Ginny's Power Returns

**Disclaimer: I am not Timothy Zahn or J.K. Rowling.**

 _On board the_ Hog's Head _, Aberforth, Ginny, and Goldstein continue to watch the Ministry fleet._

 **Goldstein.** It doesn't sound like they've found anything.

 **Ginny.** Like you said, we were thorough. Can we get out of here now?

 **Aberforth.** _[frowns]_ Try to relax, Ginny. They can't possibly know we're here. There's been no probe of the asteroid, and without one there's no way for them to detect this broomship.

 **Ginny.** Unless a Minsitry cruiser's sensors are better than you think.

 **Goldstein.** We know all about their sensors. Ease up, Ginny, Ab knows what he's doing. The _Hog's Head_ has probably the tightest sensor stealth mode this side of . . .

 _Enter Borgin, with MacBoon and McClivert._

 **Aberforth.** What are you doing here, Borgin?

 **Borgin.** Sorry, Captain. I couldn't stop them. I thought maybe, they wanted to see you, eh?

 _Aberforth frowns at the Quintapeds._

 **Aberforth.** What's the matter with you two, anyway? Don't you know we're busy?

 _The Quintapeds begin to round on Ginny, as her magical powers have begun to resurface._

Hey. I'm talking to you, MacBoon. What's gotten into you, anyway? _[glances at Ginny]_ Are you doing something, Ginny?

 _Ginny shakes her head, shivering slightly._

 **Ginny.** _[aside]_ I've seen that look. That is exactly how the wild Quintapeds in the forest looked at Harry Potter . . . just before they attacked him.

 **Aberforth.** That's Ginny, MacBoon. _Ginny_. Come on, now. You saw her all the time back home.

 _MacBoon looks away from Ginny._

Ginny. A friend. You hear that, McClivert. She's a friend. Understand?

 _McClivert looks away._

That's better. _[to Borgin]_ Better take them back down, Borgin. Maybe walk them around the main hold, give them some exercise.

 **Borgin.** If I can find a clear track through all the stuff in there, eh? Come on, mates. We go now.

 _Exit Borgin and the Quintapeds._

 _Aberforth glances at Ginny._

 **Aberforth.** I wonder what that was all about.

 **Ginny.** I don't know.

 _Her magic beginning to return, Ginny has a sudden sense of danger. Without thinking, she keys the_ Hog's Head _to life._

 **Goldstein.** Ginny. What in . . . ?

 **Ginny.** They're coming.

 _Ginny glances at Aberforth._

 **Aberforth.** They don't appear to be coming.

 **Ginny.** _[shakes her head]_ You have to believe me. They're getting ready to attack.

 **Aberforth.** I believe you. _[to Goldstein]_ Goldstein. Lightspeed calculation. Take the easiest course setting that's not anywhere toward Triwizard. We'll stop and reset later.

 **Goldstein.** Aberforth . . .

 **Aberforth.** Ginny is second in command. As such, she has the right and the duty to make important decisions.

 **Goldstein.** Yeah, but . . . _[through clenched teeth]_ Yeah.

 _Goldstein glares at Mara, then gets to work._

 **Aberforth.** You might as well get us moving, Ginny. Keep the asteroid between us and _Nurmengard_ as long as you can.

 **Ginny.** Yes, sir.

 _Ginny veers the_ Hog's Head _away, just as a Ministry cruiser (possessed with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx) appears out of Apparition._

 _Aberforth and Goldstein each react with surprise, though the former is able to cover it more easily,_

 **Goldstein.** We got company.

 **Aberforth.** I see it. What's our time to lightspeed?

 **Goldstein.** It will be another minute. There's a lot of junk in the outer system for the computer to work through.

 **Aberforth.** We have a race, then. Ginny?

 **Ginny.** Up to point seven three.

 _Ginny gets to work, knowing that they will have to race away before the Ministry cruiser can power up. As she does so, a legion of Ministry brooms show up._

 **Goldstein.** More visitors. A couple squadrons of Ministry brooms coming from _Nurmengard_.

 **Ginny.** We're up to point eight six power. We'll be ready for lightspeed as soon as the nav computer gives me a course.

 **Aberforth.** Cruiser status?

 **Goldstein.** Anti-Disapparition Jinx is powering up.

 _Ginny quickly veers away from the Ministry cruiser, racing away from it. With luck, the_ Hog's Head _wins the race. It vanishes into Apparition, only to come out far away from Grindelwald's forces._

 _[sighs]_ Talk about slicing the niffler close to the hull. How do you suppose they tumbled that we were out there, anyway?

 **Aberforth.** No idea. Ginny?

 **Ginny.** I don't know, either. Grindelwald may have just been playing a hunch. He does that sometimes.

 **Goldstein.** Lucky for us he's not the only one who gets hunches. Nice going, Ginny. Sorry I jumped on you.

 **Aberforth.** Yes. A very good job indeed.

 **Ginny.** Thanks. _[aside]_ So it's back. I hoped fervently that my locating of Potter's Firebolt out in deep space was an isolated event. A fluke, more his doing than mine. But no. It's all coming back, as it has so many times before in the past five years. The hunches and sensory flickers, the urges and the compulsions . . . which means that, very soon now, the dreams will probably be starting again, too.

 _Ginny angrily swipes at her eyes and unclenches her jaw, as she thinks back to all the times her magic resurfaced in the past, all the times Lord Voldemort had haunted her from beyond the grave. And a realization occurs to her._

But things are different this time; I'm second-in-command to the most powerful smuggler in the galaxy, with the kind of resources and mobility I haven't had since the death of the Dark Lord . . . the kind of resources that will let me find Harry Potter again and kill him. Maybe then the voices will stop.

 _Exit all._


End file.
